


An Unwelcome Visitor

by Ausomerus



Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [11]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Hat Kid (A Hat in Time), Crying, Dadcher (A Hat In Time), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Gen, I Made Myself Cry A Little Bit, I made myself tear up, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Parental Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Snatcher protects his daughter, Hat Kid, from an unwelcome visitor.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Series: Snatcher's Adventures With His Kid (ON HAITUS) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700440
Comments: 27
Kudos: 39





	An Unwelcome Visitor

Hat Kid smiled up at the purple ghost as they walked back to her spaceship. As they reached her spaceship, they noticed someone standing near it.

Hat Kid was about to run over to the person to greet them, but stopped short as the person yelled. Her insides twisted in fear as she hid behind Snatcher.

“Heni, get over here! I’m taking you home.”

Snatcher spared a glance at his kid. She was clutching onto him like a lifeline, shaking as tears threatened to overflow in her eyes. She looked ready to bolt. He went to ask if she knew the person, but was cut short as she mouthed to him.

“Please don’t let them take me back.”

Snatcher mouthed back to her.

“I won’t. I promise.”

He looked back to the person standing near his kid’s spaceship. He growled as the person stepped closer to him, and in turn, closer to  _ his _ kid.

“Leave me and  _ my _ kid alone.”

The person snickered as they stepped closer.

“What are you going to do about it, spectre?”

Snatcher rushed over, pinning the person to the ground. The area around the two grew incredibly dark with purple wisps surrounding the outermost areas of the interior. His claws dug into the person’s neck as he got close to their face. A small collection of blood pooled next to the person’s face as he drug his claws across their cheek. He snarled into the person’s ear.

“Would you like to know what it feels like to be disemboweled?”

He stuck his other claws dangerously close to the person’s chest. The person shrunk back slightly.

Snatcher released the person from his grip before growling at them.

“ _ Leave.” _

The person hurriedly nodded. The area returned to normal, showing Mafia Town continuing as if nothing happened. Snatcher floated back over to where his kid was and scooped her into his arms. He looked back at the person, who was stepping onto Hat Kid’s ship. The person glanced over their shoulder and smirked.

“Don’t bother coming back, Heni. You will  _ never  _ be welcome back home after this.”

Hat Kid buried her face in Snatcher’s fluff and started to cry. Snatcher rubbed his kid’s back as the ship’s door closed with a quiet  _ thud. _

The ship shot into the sky, leaving Hat Kid behind. Hat Kid started to cry harder upon realizing she’d never see Rumbi again.


End file.
